


I've Created A Monster

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: RG isn't who she used to be.





	I've Created A Monster

A boot kicked through the steel swinging doors of the facility as a group of people in military-issued gear stormed into the room as the King and Queen of Gotham followed once the room was cleared. Alongside them was their little bird’s fiancé, James.

“Frosty, you take your team to the left. Graves, you take yours to the right. I’ll take the center. Go! Find her!” J barked out commands, pulling out his signature pistol, preparing to end any souls who dared cross his path.

It had been 8 months since RG had disappeared. They’d been searching until they got a lead, taking them to Oregon where a man had his little bird as a captive.

Screams filled the building as the group of Gotham’s finest sprinted down the hall, looking for the source of the sound.

A locked door blocked their path, J just shooting the lock and barging into the small room. A window showing a slightly larger room. James saw RG’s silhouette and rushed towards the window. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

RG, clothes bloody and hands like claws, standing over the body of the man they were looking for. His eyes were glazed over, wide and horrified. His throat looked as if it were devoured by a wolf and he had deep claw marks over parts of his body. The murderous woman turned around, showing sharpened teeth as she licked the blood off of them.

Four words were painted onto the wall with blood.

“I’ve created a monster.”


End file.
